History
2013 - 2020 It's 2013 on 05/5/13 The game picks a slow but steady launch for it's main stream Android only launch. Players began pilling in around a few hundred to quickly thousands of players within the coming months of Alpha. Much was yet to be seen of the birth of this universe but as soon as it would began it would soon vanish in time as why not much is know about this era known as the Age of Alpha, Server 1. The only things we know are that it was an era of war and endless skirmishes over vast area's of the center of the universe spawn and that many veteran players that came from this era are no more. Incidentally the server was wiped clean from existence giving birth to the dawn of Beta Server 2. This new server just as it's counterpart S1 had also began a mass war for the center of the map that would rage for the first year of it's existence for about 8 - 12 months under the command of the Dominion and AOo as it's leading alliances. Soon one of the players went rouge, a player and Dev of War Worlds automation know as "Proto Baggins" he unbeknownst to Dean creator of War Worlds had secretly exploited a feature to give himself unlimited Ships. In doing This "Proto" began exploiting money and giving mass amounts out to his alliance It's self and amassing large army's of ships into space fully automated and ready to capture all the area outside of the center as he plotted to do while all others fought for the center realm. Eventaully "Proto" was caught and banned but not after causing substantial damage to the player base and the map. In the end Dean wiped all the money from AOo's alliance bank leading to a collapse of AOo and ending the era of terror or other wise know as the era of Proto. As The times called for change as players being wiped from the face of the game and after the Proto incident a new objective came in view for the top brass payers at this time sought to lay claim beyond the center and take the climb to a higher stature of growth. This new era was know as C1 or the Great Expansion, Players had began spawning far from the center and forming large empires and the players in the middle had to catch up. In this the Dominion had retired and a new alliance was founded by "Kiop" a player close to "Proto" and a remnant of AOo. In this they had grown vastly powerful and formed C1 the containment ring around the very edge of the known universe. time passes and it can be said that it was an era of neutral behavior like the reavers of time were held to a single time of absolute bliss, until the floods gate opened. Dean announces that the universe border will be no more and will now be near infinite. Players began once again expanding leaving players to dash out further maybe getting past C1 and living under their own rein not by the top players {Think of it like the pilgrims wanting freedom from the crown of Britain}. These players began rushing but so did the top elite hoping to keep control and order over the universe. Many stated it was to help new players to stay safe, many said it was for their own interests that in letting players escape means that players could come back to the center once strong enough to obliterate the top brass, and others said it was due to their evil nature. None more believed in this than a player known as Dark Nova. Dark Nova was at first glance a high stricken troll with a nasty habit of getting on peoples bad side. This caught the top players attention the most but not till much later down the road. Eventually some how Dark Nova got his hands on a power house of ships but luckily could not move them one inch. The top players eventually laughed and tried to hunt any of his means to escape or regrow using alts. Eventually Dark began to fade with time after acquiring mass amounts of worthless accounts and wealth and after deleting his shameful uprising of ships very very slowly began to leave the game not to be seen again. But what was his minor reason for being mentioned on this Wiki? Well Interestingly enough even with his Un-tasteful behavior he interested the player base and brought an evil enemy larking in the shadows sentiment that brought a slight mini resurgence of players to the game briefly and encouraged growth to stand up and face him or be like him. After this Alts not belonging to Dark appeared all over the place and by the end of his existence here had managed to help players break past the C1 ring into a new territory of space coined by Dark Nova known as the Void. After this Alt players were mixed in and often confused with players especially new players joining the game. Eventually after a few years of endless expansion into the Void an era ended. A patron known as Gremlin had disappeared and stopped paying to eep the game eunning. In return Dean had to back up the game and wipe Server 2 from the game ending the era of Beta. In this for about a good months most of the players have left the game and then another Server wipe accrues. Now on Server 4 and the fast death of Server 3 most of the old top players had lost the will and drive to play anymore hoping for Server 2 to be restored. This maps size Is about 11 parsects compared to the original agreed 200 parsect Server 2 map though it was really about 220 Ps's. this is the end of our Short history lesson hoped you enjoyed It & long live Beta